heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Papierwaite
Monsieur Anton Papierwaite is a main character in the third season of the Sam & Max video game series. Involvement Season 3 "The Tomb of Sammun-Mak" In 1901 Papierwaite hosts a contest to find someone capable of entering the Tomb of Sammun-Mak and recovering The Devil's Toybox, something he knows will take The Gift and the Can o' Nuts he has on display. Sameth & Maximus succeed at his challenge, and so he funds a return trip to Egypt for them. When they return he reveals the rest of his plan: to force Maximus to use the Toybox to summon Yog-Soggoth! Sameth & Maximus manage to trick him into standing over the Toybox and reciting the incantation. A large magical blast erupts from the Toybox, and afterwards Papierwaite seems to be gone. "They Stole Max's Brain!" As will be revealed later, he does survive and the summoning is not a complete failure: a fragment of Yog-Soggoth gets merged with Papierwaite, allowing him to stay alive for over a century without apparent aging. From then on Papierwaite takes orders from Yog-Soggoth, who uses the alias Dr. Norrington. While Max is watching the final reel of the movie in The Tomb of Sammun-Mak and Sam is taking a long bathroom break, Papierwaite jumps in and steals the Devil's Toybox; this frees General Skun-ka'pe who adjacently steals Max's brain right before the movie finishes (all of this happens while Sam is taking the break). He and Skun-ka'pe then fight over each other's object of theft (eventually fighting in front of Frankie, Hubert Q Tourist & a Sign Spinner). Papierwaite ends up dropping the Rhinoplasty toy, which is picked by the Spinner who eventually gives it to Sam. Sam, using a note containing the words "Dr. Norrington" and the Rhinoplasty toy tracks Skun-ka'pe – who stole Max's brain – to the Museum of Mostly Natural History. He finds both Skun-ka'pe and Papierwaite continuing to fight over each other's objects at the planitarium (while also using the brain to create a vacuum to attract all Toys of Power scattered through the galaxy) until Sam kicks in. After seeing that the great-grandson of Sameth is after Max's brain too he forms an alliance with Skun-ka'pe to get rid of him. The alliance lasts rather short; as Sam, Sammun-Mak in Max's body and Max's brain in a jar accomplish to make the two sides fight again by A, tricking one of Skun-ka'pe's goons into disabling Sal, and B, destroying the Yog-Soggoth tapestry. Right before Sam tries to put Max's brain into Max's body again, Sammun-Mak uses the Devil's Toybox and the newly gathered toys' power to create a new reality in which he's the supreme ruler of everything. Papierwaite, brainwashed as everyone else except a pair of molemen and Max, then serves him as his right hand. After Sam and Max break the illusion, he returns, with a frightened face, running away from a bunch of clones of Sam. "Beyond the Alley of the Dolls" Sam and Max finds Papierwaite with Yog-Soggoth in their office at the museum. After gaining their help against the dark magical doll known as Charlie Ho-Tep. In the final fight against Ho-Tep, both Papierwaite and Yog-Soggoth are trapped in a cage, but fell from the statue of Liberty after being hit by Ho-Tep and Max's magic. "The City Dares Not Sleep" In the finale, Papierwaite is one of the trio who enter Max's body in an attempt to return him to normal. He is shown to be alive and still attached to Norrington. Papierwaite assists Sam in taking control of the arm and panicks when Sybil nearly gives birth until he is flattened by the door when it is flung open. After escaping the Transformed Max, he goes with Sybil Pandemik to the hospital. Allies *Sam *Max *Yog-Soggoth *Sybil Pandemik *Ms. Bosco *Agent Superball *C.O.P.S. *Abraham Lincoln *Philo Pennyworth *Grandpa Stinky *Sal Enemies *Sameth *Maximus *Charlie Ho-Tep *Skun-ka'pe *Girl Stinky *The Narrator *Junior *Sammun-Mak Appearances Season 3 *"The Tomb of Sammun-Mak" *"They Stole Max's Brain!" *"Beyond the Alley of the Dolls" *"The City Dares not Sleep" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Sam and Max Characters Category:Sam & Max S3 Category:Protagonist Category:Hosts Category:Magic